notasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Calamardo tentaculos
[thumb|299pxCalamardo Tentáculos P. (nacido el 9 de octubre 1977) es un personaje ficticio de la comedia animada de la televisión de Nickelodeon Bob Esponja . Él es el cajero gruñón del Crustáceo Crujiente, y es un conocido narcisista bien con un complejo de superioridad. El personaje es la voz de Rodger Bumpass . Él es el egoísta y arrogante personaje más en la serie, y es con frecuencia víctima de tormento y la desgracia, causada generalmente por Bob Esponja y Patrick. Calamardo se ha dicho por quien lo interpreta, Rodger Bumpass, para tener una J. de un segundo nombre, pero indicó más adelante su segundo nombre a Quincy, que se apoya en " Profesor Calamardo ". el Desarollo Aunque su nombre es "Calamar" del barrio, que es un pulpo. Así lo afirmó en un minuto 20 "tras bambalinas" característica de la película Bob Esponja DVD con el creador Stephen Hillenburg, y un pocos actores de voz. Lo siguiente fue citado por el actor de voz de Calamardo, Rodger Bumpass: "Estoy Rodger Bumpass, y toco Calamardo Tentáculos. Él es más de un adulto, trata de ser por lo menos. Es un pulpo, pero lo llaman Calamardo. Nunca entendí. Supongo Octoward no sólo trabajó para un nombre, sin embargo. " Asimismo, en otra de las características del DVD, titulado "El caso de la Bob Esponja", Stephen Hillenburg cita las siguientes: "Este es el pulpo Calamardo." Más adelante en la función, cita, "Fue más fácil para la animación para atraerlo con seis patas en lugar de ocho." Calamardo nombre es un acrónimo de la palabra "calamar" y el nombre de "Edward". perfil Tentáculos carácter "Calamardo se presenta como la de una, cínico, grosero y snob artista cuyo estilo es creativo en general no se aprecia por otros. Tiene una actitud sarcástica y ve a los demás como tontos incivilizado, mientras que no se aceptan sus defectos personales. Calamardo se ve como mal entendida y poco apreciada, culpando a la sociedad de sus desgracias. Es molesto pretenciosa en su búsqueda de las artes, y no quiera o no pueda detectar el talento y la creatividad en bruto, incluso menosprecio. Él alaba "gusto cultivado" y las normas aceptadas. En el episodio " Artista desconocido ", insiste en que su alumno Bob Esponja" mostrar su "método, incluso cuando es dolorosamente claro que Bob Esponja es la creación de obras del genio artístico. En el episodio Bubblestand , que desprecia a Bob Esponja es brillante soplar burbujas. Calamardo es generalmente descrito como un fracaso general. Sus habilidades musicales con el clarinete son generalmente descrito como mediocre, de mediocre a terriblemente horrible. Sin embargo, en el Día Ever Best ", que tiene un concierto donde él juega muy bien y recibe un estruendoso aplauso de la audiencia. Bob Esponja estaba en la lista VIP para él. Su estilo artístico en general se muestra como excesivamente abstracta y sofisticada, y las obras son sus comúnmente criticado por su público. Su fallo crítico se demuestra que es más debido a su gusto caca en lugar de una verdadera falta de talento. Vale la pena señalar que la mayoría de su arte se centra alrededor de narcisismo propio, al parecer, la celebración de su propio ser para ser un pregunto artística. En " Krustáceo de la basura de uno ", Calamardo se muestra llevar flores a una tumba de leer" Aquí yace Calamardo los sueños y esperanzas. "A pesar de su falta de éxito, Calamardo es incansable en su búsqueda del logro artístico. En" necios y Dragones " , Squidly, ancestro medieval de Calamardo, prometió que si no podía aprender a tocar el clarinete derecho, su séptimo nieto sería maldito por diez. En " Devuelve Squilliam ", Squilliam Fancyson menciona que Calamardo se votó "Lo más probable a chupar los huevos "en la escuela secundaria. Aparentemente, él, de hecho, muestra señales de éxito modesto: vive en una casa bonita y bien cuidado, sin signos de pereza, y encuentra un montón de tiempo para llevar una vida activa, comprometido. Calamardo es bien educado y sabe su historia. Cuando en el Crustáceo Crujiente, es un perezoso, descuidado, empleado (como se muestra en el Krusty Krab Video de entrenamiento ) que tiene una aversión intensa del Crustáceo Crujiente y su gestión, sin embargo dado el tratamiento de administración de los empleados de su actitud frente a la sociedad es más realista que Spongebobs. En el episodio " Calamar en Huelga ", organiza una huelga de trabajadores en el Crustáceo Crujiente. Incluso las causas de la destrucción del Crustáceo Crujiente, aunque de forma indirecta y accidentalmente. En el episodio " Squidville ", se traslada a una ciudad llena de sus propios pares, los pulpos de otros que comparten sus gustos y visión de la vida. Aquí, se ve obligado a enfrentar lo aburrido y opresor de su estilo de vida deseado realmente es, y él es capaz de romper en última instancia, libre de sus bonos con un poco de tontería inspirado. A pesar de que Calamardo tiene tentáculos, se le muestra o implícita de tener los dedos, dedos de los pies e incluso las uñas en episodios como " Once Bitten "," casa de lujo ", y" Gigante Calamardo ". En " El hombre y la sirena Chico Percebe V ", está implícito que Calamardo en un momento tenía una novia cuando se acordó de los buenos tiempos que había en el arrecife de espera realizar. episodios cuando calamardo esta enojado " Arrecifes de ventilador " " Bubblestand " " Jellyfishing " " Plancton! " " Repartidor de pizza " " Los vecinos Náutica Naughty " " Hombre Sirena y Chico Percebe " " Pickles "(al final) " Las medusas Jam " " Sandy Rocket " " Boots Squeaky " " Día Opuesto " " El choque cultural " " Calamardo el Espíritu poco amistoso " " Empleado del mes " I Was a Gary adolescente " " SB-129 " Karate Choppers " " Tiempo de Sleepy " " El Libro " " Los tontos de abril " " Hooky " " Zapato está liberada de su " " Squid's Day Off " " Boots Mandón " " Bubble compinche " " Morir por Pie " " gusanos " " Squidville " " Navidad Quién? " " presión " " Shanghaied " " Frankendoodle " " Band Geeks " " Graveyard Shift " " Boca Sailor " " Artista desconocido " " Calamar en Huelga " " Las algas es siempre más verde " " Club de Bob Esponja " " Mi Caballito de Mar Bonito " " una sola mordida " " caja boba " " El hombre sirena y IV Chico Percebe " Bola de Nieve Efecto " " As Seen on TV " " ¿Puedes darme un céntimo? " " Devuelve Squilliam " " Krab Borg " " Crustáceo Crujiente Video de entrenamiento " " Chocolate con Nueces " El hombre sirena y V Chico Percebe " " Almejas " " Uf " " La carrera del Gran Caracol " " mitad de la vida de crustáceos " " Una vez más Cangrejo Nacido " " Tuve un accidente " " El Episodio Camping " " Falta de identidad " " Ejército de Plankton " " La esponja que pudo volar " " Bob Esponja se reúne el Estrangulador " " La película de Bob Esponja " " El temor a una empanada de Krabby " " Shell of a Man " " El Colchón Perdido " " Cangrejo vs Plankton " " ¿Has visto este caracol? " " Habilidad de grúa " " Buenos Vecinos " " venderse " " Pantalones cómico " " necios y Dragones " " Enemigo In-Law " " El hombre sirena y Chico Percebe VI: La película " " TentaclePants SquidBob " " Torres de Krusty " " Espíritu de acogida " " ballena de cumpleaños " " Todo lo que brilla " " Te deseamos lo Bueno " " New Leaf " " Once Bitten " " Charlatán de vacaciones " " Wigstruck " " Viaje Squidtastic " " Eso no es la Virgen " " La Cosa " " Hocus Pocus " " Regla de tontos " " Born to be Wild " " Mejor Frenemies " " Madera Squid " " mejor día " " El don de la goma " " Amigo o enemigo " " El cocinero original " " Noche de Luz " " Lugar " " Hongo Entre Nosotros " " Amigos espía " " Smarts barco " " 'Ol Whatshisname Buena " " Excavaciones Nueva " " Cangrejo a la Mode " " Cubo de dulce de cazo " " To Love a Patty " " Aliento de Calamardo Fresco " " Money Talks " " Bob Esponja vs el gadget de Patty " " Bailando viscosa " " La Esponja Krusty " " Canta una canción de Patrick " " Atlantis SquarePantis " " Le Big Switch " " Goo Goo Gas " " esponja ennegrecida " " Para guardar una ardilla " " Peste del Oeste " " Empanadas de 20.000 de viaje submarino " " ¿Qué fue de Bob Esponja? " " Las dos caras de Calamardo " " Prohibido en Fondo de Bikini " " Stanley S. SquarePants " " casa de lujo " " Camino Krabby " " Penny Tonto " " Spongicus " " Sinfonía de la Copa de succión " " No es normal " " El Splinter " " Whistle Stooges Slide " " dom blanqueado " " Calamardo Gigante " " No sabe la nariz " " Caper Patty " " Amigos de Náutica " " Grooming Gary " " Bob Esponja vs el grandote " " Coro de Niños " " Queridos Vikingos " " Grandpappy el Pirata " " cefalópodos Lodge " " La visita del calamar " " Para Bob SquarePants o no " " Profesor Calamardo " " mascotas o plagas " " Komputer sobrecarga " " Pantalones crédulos " " recargados " " No Hat para Pat " " Toy Store of Doom " " Fiebre de piña " " La verdad o la Plaza " " Atrapado en el escurridor " " Yo Danza del Corazón " " TV Squid " " El Juego de la Cosa " " A Day Without Tears "